Can You Read Between the Lines?
by soBeautifullyObsessed
Summary: He had called it a courtship, a word seldom used in the 21st century. How shall they proceed then, in this age of instant electronic communication? Sherlock Holmes suddenly leaves London on a case, the morning after an unexpected kiss. Being Sherlock, he can handle deducting and digital flirtation all at once-can't he? Follow-up to "Goodnight, Mr. Holmes"


Notes: _ Much credit and gratitude to all the Artists collaborating to make the amazing BBC Sherlock. I don't own these characters, but lately it seems they fully own me. Though there could be worse ways to go through life, right? Tessa DeMauro is mine however; an American actress quietly making her living on the London stage. Not a "star" by any means, just lucky enough to be of the breed of actors who can earn their daily bread doing what they love best (currently she understudies the role of Viola in an off-West End production of "Twelfth Night"). In my own little happy world, she's also found herself lucky enough to spend some time in the company of the marvelous Sherlock Holmes. Please treat with her patiently, Kind Reader; she only intends the best of things._

_Part of a series, told out of order as my mind is not orderly at all._

** Can You Read Between the Lines?**

a courtship via text

(Tessa's texts are those in italics, Sherlock's are in regular copy)

* * *

_Wednesday, afternoon_

"Off to York on a new case. Damnable timing, I know, but will be in touch soon. SH"

* * *

_Wednesday, late evening_

_"Dare I ask—how goes the case?"  
_

"Intriguing, but not impossible. Will know more tomorrow. Doing anything special? SH"_  
_

_"Out with some friends from the show. Quiet evening. I'd much rather be with you."_

"Don't be silly. Besides, don't they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? SH"

_"We'll have to see if that is true. Goodnight then?"_

"Yes, and sleep well. SH"

_"You too." _

* * *

_Thursday morning_

"In a coffee shoppe, a woman nearby is wearing your perfume. Not anywhere near as charmingly as you. SH"

_"Flattery, is it? Am I to be so easily swayed? Hmmm**…**"_

_"Yes, I suppose in your case, I am. So please— don't stop."_

"Not too challenging a task. Where shall I begin? SH"

_"Surprise me, I'm an easy mark."_

"Now that's sly. Easy you are not, but I'm learning— worth the effort. SH"

_"Oh you ARE good. But I suppose I already knew that."_

"Yes, you did. Another mark in you favour. SH"

_"If you were here, you'd see me blush."_

"I can picture it already. Still as pretty as the other night. SH"

_"Clearly you have won this round, Sir. Please, let there be more?"_

"Patience, my dear. Patience. SH"

* * *

_Thursday, late afternoon_

_"It's raining here, so I sat down for a while & read some of John's blog. You play the violin! When you return, I hope you'll play for me."_

"(Ah, the blog—wonderful.) I swear I shall, if just to make you smile. SH"

_"Here I wait then, smiling already."_

* * *

_Friday, mid-morning_

"Silly women braying laughter on the street today. Makes me miss the music of yours. SH"

_"Such music needs a muse. Will you be back in London soon?"_

"A few days more, regrettably. SH"

_"Be assured— I'll be counting the hours."_

* * *

_Friday, late night_

"Suppose you're leaving the theatre about this time. I couldn't feel farther from London than I do right now. SH"

_"Really—what's wrong?"_

"The police force here is positively medieval. They put me two steps back for every forward step I take. It's left me in quite a dour state. S."

_"I guessed as much. Wish I could find a way to lighten your mood."_

"Not possible. I'm no fit company for anyone tonight. SH"

_"Sherlock, please don't be so hard on yourself. Maybe get some sleep and get a new perspective on the problem in the morning?"_

"Perhaps you're right. SH"

"Goodnight then, Tessa. SH"

_"Good luck then, Sherlock."_

* * *

_Saturday, mid-morning_

"You were right, outlook much improved with the sunrise. Clever girl. S"

_"Coming from you, I know that's high praise. Thank you. Glad to know you're feeling better."_

"Thank you, my dear. Till later. S"

* * *

_Saturday, noon_

"Realized you'll be Viola again this afternoon. Hope you won't enjoy that kiss too much. S"

_"Oh? Which one would that be?"_

"I think you know the one I mean. S"

_"Oh, _that _one…well if I do, it will only be for thinking of you."_

* * *

_Saturday, late night_

_"It's a beautiful spring night in London, so I walked a fair way back to my flat. As lovely as the stars were, I still missed tucking my arm in the crook of yours. Please come back soon."_

"You've made it very hard to concentrate, my dear. I'll be thinking of you under the stars now, for the rest of the night, which will leave me no closer to solving this case. Please behave. S"

_"I don't know if I'm capable. The moonlight's caught my fancy."_

"Certainly you are. I have complete confidence in you. The stars will still be there when I return, and I promise we'll walk together then. S"

_"You should know I WILL hold you to that."_

"I fully expect you to. Get some rest, Tessa dear. Goodnight. S"

_"Goodnight, Sherlock. And sweet dreams."_

* * *

_Sunday, afternoon_

_"The weather remains delightful here (even if I have to enjoy it alone). Took a bag lunch to Hyde Park, there was a string quartet playing at the band shell. One of the pieces was beautifully melancholy. For some reason, it reminded me of you"_

"Now you are just purposely trying to distract me. I'll never make it back to London if you keep saying things like that. There's still this job to do. S"

_(his phone stays silent)_

"Tessa?"

_"Yes?"_

"Was that too harsh?"

_"No, I had it coming. Finish the job please, Sherlock. I'll do my best to not bother you."_

"You're not a bother, my dear. I find I'm quite irritable as this drags on. Just know I'd much rather be in London at this very moment."

_"That helps. Until later, then?"_

"Of course. And Tessa—I will be thinking of you too."

* * *

_Sunday into Monday, midnight_

_"The theatre was dark tonight, so I've had time on my hands. I found myself sighing a lot as the hours passed. Not to disturb your deducing, but I just wanted you to know— I miss you, Sherlock, much more than I expected to."_

"I know, my dear. As I do you. Just a while yet, I've almost got it. S"

* * *

_Monday, early evening_

_"Sending this before __my first entrance so you won't feel obligated to a swift reply. Guessing you are deep in your case now…"_

_"…silly woman that I am, I have a care for your safety. Whatever it is, pray proceed with caution, as I miss your face and hope to see it intact upon your return."_

* * *

_Monday, late evening_

"Dearest Tessa, no need to fret, all is well. More word tomorrow, I swear. S"

_"Good. I shall sleep better, knowing that."_

"Indeed, rest easy. And dream sweetly."

_"Of your return, I surely will."_

* * *

_Tuesday, mid-morning_

"Case successfully concluded. Train arrives London 2:30ish. May I call on you? S"

___"You really have to ask? Haven't I t__old you I've been missing you?"_

"It's just so nice to see you say it again."

_"Please stop teasing and come here straightaway."_

"As you wish."

(their story continues in _"Back in London, for the Lady Waits"_)


End file.
